Uchiha Wedding
by DragonWriterZZ
Summary: Companion Fic to "A Special Tanabata Festival." It's the wedding day! All Obito and Anko want is for everyone to leave them be. Oneshot. ObiAnko. Implied, slight KakaRin. Requested by LeMemeFox.


**I suppose this one could be dedicated to LeMemeFox! ;D**

**He/She (I'm sorry, I was never told your gender! O.O") took quite an interest in my story, "A Special Tanabata Festival," which, might I add, I didn't think would get ANY reviews, not even views. XD I'm too hard on myself, I suppose.**

**Anywho, LeMemeFox told me, and I quote, "You better make more, at the very least a sequel thing!" So, here you go. XD I hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own any part of the franchise/anime/manga. I only own Obito's parents and the special surprise~ ;D The rest belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!**

**-\[=]/-**

How on earth was she already getting roped into kimono shopping again? There they were, once again, all three girls at her doorstep. How many days had it been now? Four? The Tanabata Festival was _over_. Finito. Finished. Done. And Kurenai Yuuhi had the audacity to insult her appearance. The purple-haired young lady scrunched her tired face up and took an intimidating step forward, which made the other girls squeak—all of which were older than her.

"It's four in the morning," Anko stated roughly, baring her teeth. "I am _not_ going back to that store."

"Oh, come on, Anko-Chan!" Rin whined. "We promise not to go after our _own_ interests this time."

"Yeah!" Kurenai quickly added. "I mean, who gets married in a red kimono?"

"It'll be fun," Shizune assured her, grabbing ahold of her hand.

"Later," Anko sighed. "Not now. If you want to bug someone about their wedding, go bug Obito-Kun. At three 'o clock, you can come back here and we'll go."

"Demo," Rin sheepishly stopped her, which made Anko's frown a grimace, "the boys are already doing that to Obito-Kun."

Her eyes widened quite quickly. She was only _kidding_ when she told them to go bug Obito. She knew what he was like in the morning. _Rin and Kakashi_ should have known what he was like in the morning. They were his teammates for goodness' sake! Hadn't they gone on missions where they had to sleep outside together? Her head hurt. She told her friends she wasn't going to the stupid store, thanked them for thinking about her, and closed the door.

"Well," Kurenai sighed, "we should probably go help the guys."

"Yeah!" Anko hollered from inside. "You better! They're dead meat if they wake Obito up!"

With that, she collapsed onto her bed and fell back asleep in an instant.

It only felt like a blink.

She groaned as she awoke, coming to a stand. She showered, dressed, did her hair, and stepped outside. She took a big whiff, smelling the nice, summer air. While smiling, she walked down her steps. She was up at seven, she figured she may as well hit someone up for breakfast before the girls took her kimono shopping. Her smile disappeared and was replaced by an irritated grimace. This was going to be a very, _very_ long day.

**-\[=]/-**

"You're all Obito-Kun's friends?"

"Hai."

"And you want to wake him up?"

"Hai."

"I have one question."

"Go ahead."

"Are you _stupid_?"

Kakashi, Rin, Gai, Kurenai, Shizune, and Asuma were all in front of Obito's home. They were in the middle of a conversation with his father, Atama. He was usually a kind and gentle man (from what Kakashi and Rin remembered), but he just asked if they were stupid. Was it really _that_ bad to wake Obito up? He was always so happy! Unless, you know, you were Kakashi or a villain. Anyway, Mune, Obito's mother, stepped beside her husband as she dried a bowl.

"How are you all today?" Mune inquired. "Are you here to see Obito-Kun?"

"We're fine, Mune-San," Kakashi answered on everyone's behalf, "and, yes ma'am, we are."

"Well that's good!" she beamed, handing the bowl over to her husband gently. "Let me go wake him for you."

Once Atama began drying the bowl, Mune smiled and disappeared into a small hallway and turned right, going into what everyone suspected was Obito's room. They looked at the eldest Uchiha man with baffled faces; Rin's brow was quirked up. Atama smirked toothily (he looked quite a bit like Obito when he did that) at them as he continued to caress the bowl with the napkin.

"His mother is the only person in the world that could wake him up," he chuckled. "I suppose that'll have to change once he's married, won't it?"

"Yes sir," Rin giggled.

Mune took her time as she shook her son to life, so, at the door, an awkward silence filled the air. Atama finished cleaning the bowl and realized he hadn't invited his juniors in. He asked them to pardon his rudeness as he stepped out of the way and allowed each of them in. They thanked him as they slowly entered the dwelling, reaching the kitchen as they did so. They all squeezed themselves around the table, leaving room for Obito and his parents.

"So," Atama inquired, squeaking a bit as he sat down, "has Anko-San been wearing the emblem on her necklace?"

"Won't take it off," Kurenai responded with a smirk.

"Sounds like Mune-Chan," Atama chuckled.

As if on cue, Obito walked out of his room wearing a T-shirt and sweatpants. He was putting his goggles over his eyes as he sauntered toward the table and seated himself next to his father. He rubbed his eyes, making sure he was accurately seeing his friends across the table. He smirked lightly at them, although his expression contained quite a bit of irritation in it.

"Moshi-Moshi," he said with a groggy, morning tone. "What do you guys need?"

"Gomenasai, Obito-Kun," Rin apologized, "we didn't want to wake you up, but we figured it was about time to go ahead and get your wedding stuff together."

"_That's_ why you guys woke me up?" he whined. "It's only been four days."

"Oh, Urusai," Kakashi sighed. "We were _going_ to wake you up at four, but Anko-Chan told us not to."

"Really," he blinked before smirking. Quickly he shook off his smirk and continued. "Well, there's not much point. Most everything is put together. Our clan always has the wedding here, and we pass down the same groom's kimono, so the only thing we really need is _Anko's_ kimono."

"You've planned everything out with Fugaku?" Atama inquired, his brow raised.

"Yeah," Obito sighed. "Anko's the only reason he actually 'respects' me, so he didn't have a problem with it."

"Ah," Atama nodded understandingly.

"So your whole clan goes to a wedding?" Kurenai inquired, taken aback a bit.

"Oh yes," Mune giggled. "I remember getting married here. I'd never seen so many people in my life!"

"It was the first time I actually saw her nervous," Atama joked, receiving a playful flick on the shoulder from his wife.

"Wow," Gai replied, his mouth agape.

"Yeah," Obito said, smiling a bit sheepishly as he did so. "I better not screw up then, huh?"

**-\[=]/-**

Anko wasn't as upset about kimono shopping as she was to begin with. Once Mune explained that she was about Anko's size when she was married, that opened up a whole new conversation. No more kimono shopping! Or at least it looked that way. Mune wanted Anko to try on the kimono; see how it fit. Obviously, Anko took her up on said offer. So Atama and Obito were over at Fugaku's to sort out the wedding plan (its date, how many people, anything special, etcetera) while Anko was trying on the kimono.

"Oh," Anko nearly gasped, "it looks so pretty!"

"Arigatou," Mune beamed.

"It really does," Rin complimented breathlessly.

"Feels nice," Kurenai stated.

It truly was! It didn't feel cloth-like. Instead, it was silky, smooth, and refined. Anko went into the bathroom to try it on. She had to admit, it fit quite well. The only problem was the fact that Mune was taller. Of course, she fixed that. All it needed was one, little stitch at the hem. She twirled around in it, feeling so nice. She put her arms through the opposite sleeves and grinned.

"It's fantastic!" she ecstatically approved before bowing to her almost-mother-in-law. "Arigatou, Mune-San!"

"Daijobu, Anko-Chan," she giggled, hugging her as she did so. "And you're getting to the point where it's alright to call me 'Kaa-San' now."

"Really?" she excitedly queried.

She nodded, which deserved another hug. And _that_ hug deserved a large amount of "aww" from the other girls.

**-\[=]/-**

It was their day! Obito was in the traditional Uchiha groom kimono. It was black with a white obi; an Uchiha emblem sewn onto the back from generations ago. He'd fussed over his goggles with himself, wondering if he should wear them or not. After internally debating it, he decided to wear them around his neck. He wasn't really himself without his goggles. In all honesty, he felt sort of…_naked_ without them. He shuddered at the thought.

He adjusted his goggles, looked in the mirror, and smiled. A moment or so later, there was a knock at the door. Obito welcomed in whoever it was; didn't even ask for a name. It was Rin and Kakashi, dressed for their best friends' occasion. He grinned at them sheepishly, which made Rin giggle a bit and caused Kakashi to smirk.

"Is someone nervous," Rin joked.

"N-No," he stammered just before he pouted, blushed a bit, and looked away. "I'm n-never n-nervous."

"Then why are you stuttering out all your Ns?" Kakashi teased.

"I just am," he replied.

"Obito-Kun," Rin laughed, and then hugged him, which made him cease his pouting and blushing, "it'll be alright! Don't be so nervous."

"Right," he sighed happily as she got off of him.

"You look ready," Kakashi nodded. "How is it you got married before me?"

"Fate?" he guessed with a shrug. "When do you plan on getting married anyway?"

"Well," Kakashi asked Rin, "when?"

"Me?" she squeaked, her cheeks flushing a bit. "Well, ano…whenever you feel we should, K-Kakashi-Kun."

He turned to Obito and shrugged, which caused him to finally give off his toothy grin. Kakashi smiled underneath his mask. They stated they were going to find seats before wishing him luck and excusing themselves. His parents came in to do the same. His father shook his hand; his mother kissed his forehead, and then found their seats. After ten minutes or so, he turned around. He soaked in a last look of his childhood and smiled with a hint of sadness. He shrugged. He was leaving it for a better cause. He exited the aperture and walked to his spot.

**-\[=]/-**

It was after the wedding when Anko finally put her beloved necklace back on. It was tradition to remove the item for the wedding—like an engagement ring. Obito slipped the ring on her finger, and she decided the best complement would be the necklace he gave her. However, she was aware that Fugaku would not like that. She waited until after the wedding, the reception, the everyone-going-home-and-letting-them-go-be-with-ea ch-other, until she did. Though, one thing stood between the reception and the latter.

"We have a meeting with Fugaku?" Anko inquired.

"Hai," Obito sighed. "Gomen, Anko-Chan. He just needs to show us to our home, maybe ask me a question or two, and then we can finally just be alone."

"Alright," she replied with a soft smile.

And so they went to Fugaku's home. They were met by Itachi and Sasuke. Sasuke was running around shirtless once they entered the house. Luckily, Obito caught him just before he could dash through the next room. Itachi panted and thanked him, taking Sasuke into his arms. Sasuke grunted, pouted, and folded his arms across his chest.

"You know, Itachi-Kun," he murmured so Anko couldn't hear (she was busy talking to Mikoto, anyway), "I'd think an ANBU could keep a seven-year-old under control."

"Shh," Itachi warned with a smirk.

Obito faked pulling a zipper over his lips just as Mikoto grabbed his attention. She told him that Fugaku was in the kitchen. He thanked her and worked his way there. They had established just before opening the door that Obito would talk to him alone. He knew Fugaku respected Anko, but Anko really didn't appreciate Fugaku's attitude toward Obito and his family. Sure, Fugaku finally "respected" Obito, but he still didn't like him. He always thought Obito was the one that screwed up his relationship with Atama.

Obito inhaled deeply, rolled his shoulders back, and met Fugaku at the table. He bowed to his uncle, who didn't even bother to stand when bowing back. He restrained himself from rolling his eyes, seated himself on the floor across from Fugaku, and tugged his goggles down to his neck for the second time that day. Fugaku, however, did _not_ bother to be polite enough to restrain from rolling his eyes. He rolled them, shook his head, and sighed.

"Do you _have_ to look a child?" Fugaku asked rhetorically. "Anyway, Obito-San, has the hokage signed Anko's papers that make her an official Uchiha?"

"Hai."

"Do you have your marriage certificate?"

"Hai."

Fugaku held out a demanding hand. Obito gingerly placed the papers in his hand. He nearly snatched them away from his nephew. He reviewed the papers (_As if we'd forge them_, thought Obito) before standing up, walking toward the counter, and snagging a rubber stamp from the drawers. He seated himself across from Obito once again, stamped the Uchiha symbol on each set of documents, and signed his name.

"Arigatou," Obito thanked him, which received a nod.

"Get your wife," he replied, "and follow me."

Obito nodded, stood up, and retrieved Anko. They said their goodbyes to the other members of their clan, and followed Fugaku out the door. He led them to a dwelling that was across the street and four houses over from Obito's parents' house. Fugaku finally bowed fully to the two, told them it was a pleasure seeing them married, and stalked back to his own home.

**-\[=]/-**

Once everything was moved into the house, the couple could finally just relax. Mune insisted that Anko kept the wedding dress; she smelled a grandchild in her future! The moment Anko went back home, she was met by someone grinning in her face. She giggled and tapped his orange goggles as she shut the door.

"What?" she inquired with a smile.

"I have something~"

"Nani?" she demanded with a laugh.

He yanked out the necklace she loved so much. She gasped, beamed, and bounced up and down, thanking him a million times. He laughed as he told her to spin around. She did so. He looped the chain around her neck, attached it, and spun her back toward him. She looked at the emblem with a very large grin before she looked back at his onyx eyes. She leapt onto him for an embrace, which he kindly gave her.

"Happy Wedding Day," he snickered, "Anko-Tsuma."

"Whatever," she laughed in return before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

It isn't hard to guess what they had three years later…

**-\[=]/-**

**Alright, this calls for a sequel. XD **

**It may not come this week, but more than likely this upcoming weekend. 8D Hmm…I could have sworn I put a star (one of these: *) next to something. I don't know. XD If you see it, please tell me!**

**Well, I suppose this could be a companion fic to ANOTHER one of my ObiAnko fics: "Meet the Fugaku." I have others, too. Feel free to read them! 8)**

**So, I hope you enjoyed this! Please review! Thank you for reading! :3**


End file.
